Addison's Diary
by KSuzMil
Summary: What if Addison and Mark actually had their daughter? What if Addie never left Seattle and Mark never died? This story brings all those 'what ifs' to life. Starts from the Maddison affair in New York and progresses through the entire Grey's series. Can Mark and Addie actually make a life for their family in Seattle? Find out and explore this Alternate Universe.
1. 1

Addison's Diary

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back with a different kind of story. I have recently been addicted to Grey's Anatomy and have been wanting to start a story so here we are! Now this story requires a bit of explaining so bear with me please. It is Maddison centric with other characters appearing throughout the story. It is set in the present so season 12 of Grey's. Private Practice never happened, Addie never left Seattle. Speaking of things that have never happened there's a lot in this story. Addison, George, Izzie, Lexie, Teddy, Burke, Cristina, Derek and Mark are all included. None of them died or left (don't we all wish?) Sofia as much as we love her does not exist in this story but all the other Grey's babies are here.**

 **Most of this story should be told in flashbacks I'm pretty sure that is how I am going to do it. This is Addison's story, what would have happened if she had kept Mark's baby instead of aborting it? I guess we will never know. But on the bright side we have the freedom to do what we want with it.**

 **ADDISON WILL NOT END UP WITH DEREK. MEREDITH WILL BE IN THIS STORY AND SHE IS WITH DEREK.**

 **As always I need your feedback on my work, I do this for you guys and I love you so much. One more thing I am WARNING you right now this story DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS for the entire series. Also, the characters do not belong to me except for the ones I have created. I hope this all makes sense.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **-KSuzMil**

Addison stood at the kitchen sink; the china plate from dinner in her hands. She finished scrubbing the remanence of the spaghetti she had made before setting it on the counter to dry. She looked at the sink full of dirty dishes and then at the clock on the wall above the stove. It was 6:30, her husband would be home soon and she prayed she would finish the dishes in time. He had been "working late" all week but she knew damn well where he was. Out, out with every other woman but her. Lexie Grey, Teddy Altman, Callie Torres it didn't matter; to Addison they were all the same. The real Mark Sloan had been back for quite some time and no one seemed to care but her. She stood there and looked at out the window, just staring at the stars in the night sky. Seattle wasn't all that bad. Sure there was the cold and the rain but it was better than New York, not as many people and much quieter. She had a good job at Seattle Grace even if Derek was there with Meredith Grey that didn't bother her anymore. What bothered her was all the women who slept with her husband and expected her to turn a blind eye every time she saw them. Mark was a manwhore that was no secret but when they got married she thought she could change him. She did for a little while but can you ever really teach an old dog new tricks? She knew now that he never really would change and that she had to accept him for who he was.

Addison finished the dishes and went into the living room to check on her children. Ella sat on the couch with her iPhone in her hands completely oblivious to the world. "Is your homework done?' Addison asked. "What?" Ella looked up at her mother. She was the absolute spitting image of her mother there was no doubt about it. From the long red hair to the feisty personality Ella was Addison through and through. "I asked if your homework was done, which I'm assuming it's not." Addison crossed her arms. "Well no, it's not" Ella replied. "Upstairs now." Addison pointed to the stairs as Ella stood up. She walked to the stairs and moped her way up them. Addison turned and her gaze fell on her youngest daughter Mia, who was sitting in her father's recliner with a coloring book and some crayons. Mia had just turned five and was enjoying her last few months of freedom before she started kindergarten. She had been named after Addison's best friend and former sister in law Amelia Shephard "Mia, what are you coloring?' Addison walked over to her daughter. "A kitty Mommy" Mia held up the picture of the cat which Mia had colored a bright pink. "I don't think pink kitties are real." She laughed. "Zola said they were, she's getting one." The little redhead smiled. "Okay well you can finish your kitty but then we have to get you ready for bed, deal?" "Deal!" Mia nodded and went back to coloring. Looking at the clock again Addison began to worry, Mark said he would be home tonight. Who was she kidding he didn't want to come home to her all he wanted was any woman but her. The marriage wasn't much of a marriage anymore, in fact she didn't even know what to call it. How in the hell did she get here? She had married Derek over 20 years ago and now he couldn't even stand to look at her. Sleeping with Mark had shaped her life into what it was today.

April 16th 2005

Addison sat there in the master bedroom of her New York Brownstone. Her eyes never leaving the clock watching the second stick by. One . . . two . . . three . . . four, just ticking. Had minutes always been this long?' Derek had been gone six weeks now and she had not heard anything from him. No calls, no texts, not even a letter in the mail. She had no clue where her husband was. She looked at the clock again, not even a minute had passed. She had been sitting there for twelve minutes she just had a few more to go before she could walk into the bathroom and pick up the stick. Being a doctor she was pretty positive she knew what was wrong but she needed to be sure before she went around telling people. With Derek gone Mark had been staying with her. It was wrong on many levels but she found herself falling in love with him, with her husband's best friend. The timer on her phone went off and she jumped forgetting it had been set. "This is it" she whispered to herself as she stood up from the bed. If she was pregnant then she faced the issue of whose baby it was. It had to be Mark's but there was a slight possibility it was Drek's and she could be further along than she originally thought. She closed her eyes as she picked up the stick, this was it. Her eyes flew open and there it was; positive. She was pregnant. Her stomach flipped and she dropped to her knees as tears spilled from her eyes. She had wanted a baby for so long and now at the worst possible time she was getting one.

Mark came home hours later and found her asleep on the bathroom floor, "Addie?" he asked kneeling down to her level. Her eyes opened and they were red and puffy, "What is it?" Mark asked brushing her hair away from her face. She had to tell him the damn stick was on the counter, he had a right to know. "I'm pregnant Mark" she whispered. She was expecting him to be angry but instead he smiled, "Really" she nodded. "Addie do you know what this means?" he asked pulling her into his arms. "We're going to be parents" Addison wanted to be happy with him she really did but she still didn't know if it was his. "It's you and me Red" he kissed the top of her head and she began to sob. "No Mark" Addison stood up "I can't do this!" she screamed and ran back into the bedroom. Mark followed her, "What's the matter? Isn't this what you've wanted?" he asked throwing his hands up in frustration. "I don't want a baby" she lied siting on the bed. "What? Okay you've wanted a baby for as long as I've known you what changed?" "I just wouldn't be a good mother that's all." "No that's not all Addison now stop lying." "Mark just go" she turned away from him. He knew that she wanted to be alone, she needed space and he would give it to her. "Okay Addie I'll go but don't expect me to stay away for long." He said before closing eth bedroom door.

The next few days she spent calling Derek and leaving him countless messages. If Mark knew then he deserved to as well. Addison had gone over her options more than once. She could tell Derek and raise the baby as his, divorce Derek and start a family with Mark or get an abortion. She threw abortion in there because she didn't want to give her baby up and have someone else raise it. It was late Thursday night when her doorbell rang "What Mark?" she knew all too well it was him. "It has been three days Red open this door now!" Her hands shook as she opened the front door and saw him standing there with a bag in his hands. "What is that?" she asked. "If you let me in I'll show you" he said walking past her inside the house as if he owned the place. Addison closed the door and sighed," Okay you're in now what's in the damn thing?" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. He set the bag on the kitchen counter and pulled out a New York Yankees onesie, "What do you think?" he asked grinning. "Mark I went to a clinic today," she began "I was going to get an abortion" She watched as his face fell and he placed the onesie back in the bag. "But I didn't! I didn't!" she exclaimed. "I saw that baby on the monitor and I knew I just couldn't let it go." Mark stared at her, "There's something else you're not telling me." She nodded, "It might not be yours." "What?" "There's a chance that its Derek's and I have to tell him." Addison knew this was breaking his heart but she had to be honest. "You don't even know where he is Addie" "I'll find him Mark, I have to." She placed a hand on her stomach, "He has to know even if it's not his we still need to discuss our marriage." "What marriage? There's nothing left Addie!" "You may be right but I have to try." "So does this mean you're giving up on us?" "It means I'm going to find my husband and see what he wants to do." "I'll wait for you Red." He said as he kissed her one last time before leaving the Brownstone.


	2. 2

**A/N:**

 **Greetings! I am so pleased with the amount of feedback this story has gotten. I was hesitant at posting at first but now I am so thankful I did. I want to make a few things clear though. One, Meredith is in this story but it will not focus on her since some of you were wondering. Two, I said before this is Maddison centric. There will be Addek but that is for the storyline purpose.**

 **For you reasers I'm sorry if the formatting is a bit funny.**

 **Thank you and as always enjoy! ;)**

April 25th 2005,

It was late Sunday night when Addison got the phone call. Richard Webber of Seattle Grace Hospital needed her help on a case. He had also informed her that Derek had been living in Seattle and working at the hospital. At first she thought he was joking but after a while he convinced her that it was true. When he had found Mark and Addison in bed together Derek packed up and left. Richard said he was living in a trailer of all places and had some flirtation with this intern named Grey. It wasn't like Derek to flirt with other women when he was married but she couldn't blame him after what she had done. If he was involved with this Grey girl Addison knew that once she broke the baby news Derek would forget all about her. As she stepped off the plane the Seattle sun was just starting to set. The ground was damp from rain, which she expected, and surprisingly didn't mind. Her taxi was waiting for hwer outside the airport. She got in and the driver asked, "Where to Mrs. Shepard?" "Seattle Grace Hospital" she replied. Being called Mrs. Shepard bothered her, it never had before so why did it now? She had not heard anything from Mark since had had left the other night. In fact she really hadn't spoken to anyone since then. She had decided that no matter what she was going to keep this baby. Addison had prepared herself for what would happen if Derek didn't want her back, she would go home. She would go back to Mark, she wanted Derek to raise this baby with her; or at least that's what she told herself to sleep better at night.

The taxi pulled up in front of the hospital and she stepped out. Richard had told her juts to come up to his office and they would talk there. She headed straight for the elevator when she stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, the man she called her husband. The man who she hadn't seen or spoken to in months. He stood there smiling and talking to this very attractive young thing, "Grey" she whispered to herself as she gathered the courage to walk over. Why was she so nervous Derek was her husband so she obviously had the upper hand in this situation didn't she? Taking a deep breath she stepped forward, it was now or never. She locked eyes with Derek as she continued to make her way over to them. "I'm Addison Shepard" she said. "Shepard" the other woman choked. "And you must be the woman that's been screwing my husband." By the look on the other woman's face Addison was sure she had guessed correctly. "How did you find me?" Derek asked. "Richard told me. Derek we need to talk." "I don't want to talk to you." He said turning away. "Derek I'm pregnant" she blurted. From the corner of her eye Addison could see the tiny mouth of Meredith Grey fall open in surprise. Derek quickly turned to face Addison, "And what makes you so sure it's even mine?" "I haven't slept with anyone since Mark" she lied seeing that she had indeed slept with Mark more than once but she wasn't telling him that. "How do I even know you're telling the truth?" "I'm not lying to you. You would know that if you responded to any of my calls or texts. I mean what is it with you? Coming out here living in a trailer pretending to be something you're not with someone you barely even know." She gestured toward Meredith. "I know her very well. Better than I know you in fact." Addison turned to Meredith, "Honey you're wasting your time with this one here. He's married to his job." "And you're just the arm candy?" Meredith spat, not intentionality it just sort of slipped out. "I'm not going to stand here and fight with a twelve year old" Addison said "Derek when you're done playing house I'll be up in Richards office."

Addison's heart pounded as she waited for Richard to open his office door. She couldn't believe she had almost gotten into a full on brawl with an intern over Derek. She told herself he wasn't even worth it. He didn't want this baby then she didn't want him. Richard opened the door, "Addie" he said hugging her. "Hey" she managed to say. "I'm so glad you could come. Have you seen him yet?" he asked referring to Derek. "Yeah and I almost took down an intern in the process." Addison said sitting in one of the chairs. "Meredith Grey?" he questioned sitting in his chair across from her. "Yeah it was a very pleasant meeting" she laughed "So are you two going to work things out?" "Not exactly . . . you know what happened right?" "You cheated, yeah he told me." "I'm sure he did" she sighed "I'm pregnant Richard and I don't know who the father is." Richard stared at her, she looked pretty put together for a woman under a tremendous amount of stress, "Addie I don't know what to say." "Most people wouldn't. Here I have my husband who wants to be with another woman and then back home I have a man who went out and bought baby clothes." She bit her lip to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Addie, I'm not sure I should be hearing all this" he said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I just haven't talked to anyone in a long time I didn't mean to unload on you." She grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and wiped her eyes. "I'm sure things will work out. Now I need you fully focused for this case are you ready?" "Yeas I'm ready. What do you have for me?" she asked pulling out her planner.

It was late by the time she got to the hotel. It was a nice fancy place, the best in town he was told. Throwing her suitcase on the bed she sighed, "Okay this isn't so bad." He phone rang and it was Mark. He had called twice that day and she felt guilty for ignoring him. Slowly Addison picked up the phone "Hey" she said. "Where the hell are you?" he sounded frantic. "I'm in Seattle . . . where Derek is" "Addison I've been worried sick why didn't you let me know?" "I'm not a child Mark I don't have to tell you everything I do.: she said unzipping her suitcase and taking out the clothes. "Addison you're carrying my child I deserve to know where you are." "Hey you don't know that. Don't jump to conclusions." "Will you just come home and we can talk about this?" "No I'm here on a case so I can't leave." She opened the closet and began hanging her work clothes "Then I'll come to you" he said beginning to get frustrated with her. "No, Derek is here and if he finds out you're here he will kill you." "Addie I can take Derek in a fight" he laughed "Oh yeah real mature fighting over me. I'm not worth it." "To me you are" he said. "Not to him' Addison sighed as she sat on the bed. "Addie" "Hmmm?" "I'm coming to Seattle" Before she had time to answer there was a knock on the door. She got up and slowly turned the knob. Derek stood there, "I have to call you back" she said quickly hanging up the phone. " "I'm ready to talk." Derek told her.


	3. 3

**PLEASE READ**

 **A/N: Dear fans. I stress that you ALWAYS read the Author's note in any story you read. As author's we use this area to provide important information. Now I just want to stress AGAIN since some people are not understanding I DO NOT support Addek at all. This is NOT an Addek story. For those who do understand I thank you. I appreciate all your reviews and I cannot thank you enough for the great response. I hope I have finally cleared up some things for those who were confused. This story is posted on both Wattpad and** . **It may seem like a short chapter but it comes out to four pages when double spaced in Word.**

 **Enjoy!** **J**

 **KSuzMil**

 **Review! Review! Review!**

April 25th 2005

Addison stepped aside letting Derek step into the room. Her stomach turned as she closed the door and watched him take a seat on the couch. She decided it would be safer to sit on the bed directly across from rather than sharing the couch. "Do intern?" she asked. "Addison I don't want to fight with you" he said "I'm not I just asked a question" "No you were looking for an argument." "SO you met her at the hospital?" she asked. "No actually I didn't" "Oh?" "I met her at Joe's" he said referring to the bar across from the hospital. "Oh so she didn't know you were her attending?" "No she didn't what are you implying?" "Well is she the type of person to sleep with her boss to get ahead?" "Addison!" he shouted standing up. "Keep your voice down you'll get me thrown out of here and then I'll have to come sleep in your tacky trailer." "How do you know about y trailer?" "Richard told me. Why are you living there anyway?" "I just needed a change after . . . "he trailed off not wanting to talk about the night he found her with Mark. "I know" she said "abut that Derek; this pregnancy I don't know who the father is." He stared at her not really sure what to say. They had talked about kids but it never seemed to ever be the right time to start a family. Now here they were in their late thirties with a marriage on the rocks and a third party involved. "Does he know?" Derek finally said. "Yeah he knows, he was there with me on the bathroom floor the day I found out." She wasn't going to lie to him, he deserved to know the truth. "So you two are still together?" "Derek I'm so sorry" was all she could say. "So then the baby is most likely his?" "Most likely yes but there's still a chance it's yours." "Yeah and what if it is? I don't want to bring up a child in a loveless marriage." "Is what we have even a marriage anymore Derek?" Addison questioned. "I don't know what is it Addison, I wish I could tell you." Addison began to twist the wedding ring she had on her finger. She had thought about taking it off but just couldn't bring herself to do so, yet. "Is it really over?' she whispered "We've both obviously moved on" he said" you with Mark and I have Meredith." "Meredith? Do you love her?" "Do you love him?' he shot back. His response caught her off-guard she had never been asked if she loved Mark. Did she? "I don't know Derek" "And I don't know about Meredith either." "So that's it?" "I guess so" "Ten years together and it just ends with a three minute conversation." She said walking over to the window. Derek watched her stare out into the night sky. There was a time when he did love her, she used to be his everything. But sometimes he felt like that she didn't lways complete him, not like Meredith did. As much as it pained him to admit it he could see Addison married to Mark. They would live in a big house with lots of children, he could see it as clear as day and that's what scared him. It scared him because he never saw his future with Addison like that. "What are you gonna do Addie?" "I'm gonna keep this baby Derek. No matter who the father is. This child needs me, it depends on me and I intend to take care of him or her." Addison was surprised at her answer. In all honestly she hadn't really thought about what to do but in that moment she knew she had made the right decision. "Get a paternity test" Derek said. "I don't know if I want one" she simply said sitting on the edge of the king sized bed, "Are you out of your mind? I have a right to know if I have a child out there and so does Mark!" he shouted. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't know." "You know what I think Addison? I think there isn't a baby and you're just playing Mark and I." "You don't believe me? Fine tomorrow we go into work and I'll have Miranda Bailey do an ultrasound." "Oh you're not bringing Bailey into this" "Actually, her and I met today and we seemed to be on the same page about you and the intern so I think she'll help." "Addison, Meredith-" "Oh Meredith how did you explain your secret wife to her?" "No this isn't about her this is about you and your infidelity." "Very protective of her, you know maybe you are in love with her seeing as you never were that way with me." "It was different with you Addison. Our marriage was . . . "he wasn't sure how to describe what they had shared. Their life in New York was simple, they had their jobs and rarely saw each other; that was the way they lived and it worked. "What we had was boring" she finished his sentence "I felt like a single woman" she admitted "come home to an empty house, wake up in an empty bed, and eat a lot of takeout." "And after a while Mark joined you" the sad part about that statement was that Derek was right. She had been seeing Mark for months before Derek had caught them. That night Derek had a big surgery but it got canceled and he came home early. The image of his wife in his be with his best friend will remain forever burned in his memory. "Addison, I have to go." He said walking to the door. "I'm having an ultrasound tomorrow anyway" she told him "you don't have to come but if you want the proof there it will be." Derek nodded and opened the door, he took one last glance at her sitting on the bed. Their marriage was over, she had Mark and he had Meredith. He needed to go to Meredith and even if he had to beg for her forgiveness he was determined to win her back. If Addison was telling the truth about the pregnancy, which he would find out tomorrow, he would tehn order a test to prove that the baby belonged to Mark. As much as he wanted child he wanted it with Meredith not Addison. The door closed and she was left alone in the dark hotel room. That was it, there was nothing she could do. A part of her ached for Derek but most of her wanted Mark. As confused as she was she picked up her phone and called the number she knew all too well "Red?" came Marks voice. "I choose you" she whispered tears pricking the corners of her eyes.


	4. 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a great day. Here is the next chapter with some Meredith and Bailey even makes and appearance. I have decided to leave the formatting the way it is for now and I will change it when the story is complete just to make it easier on myself. Mistakes will be corrected as always please drop a review and let me know your thoughts. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-KSuzMil**

April 26th 2005

The next day Addison walked into Seattle Grace hospital with a smile on her face. Today she would see her baby for the first time. After Derek had left and she talked to Mark she knew she had picked the right guy. Derek was a wonderful man but he wasn't for her, she needed someone who understood her and Mark always had. They had discussed the baby and the fact that she didn't know whose it was Mark offered to fly out for the ultrasound but she insisted that she wanted to do it alone. He told her that when she got back to New York the two of them were going house shopping. As much as they loved the Brownstone it had too many memories of Derek and the affair and if they were going to raise a child they needed a fresh start. Addison stepped off the elevator and spotted Bailey yelling at her interns. Meredith Grey stood in the front of the group, Addison did her best to avoid eye contact with the young intern as she walked up behind Bailey. "And Grey you are on Doctor Shephard's service today" Bailey was saying. Addison cleared her throat and Bailey turned around "Oh good morning Dr. Montgomery Shepard what can I do for you?" "I actually need to speak with you about a personal matter." Addison said keeping a close eye on Meredith as she walked away with the other interns. "Sure is everything alright?" Bailey looked concerned. "I need an ultrasound." "Aren't you the expert in that department?" "No you're not understating Miranda, I need you to do an ultrasound on me." Bailey's little mouth fell open, "Ummmm okay are you . . . pregnant?" "Yes and I would appreciate it if you could keep this just between us." "Yeah' Bailey nodded "sure follow me" she said leading Addison to one of the exam rooms. She closed the door and made sure it was locked before turning back to Addison, "Does Derek know?" Addison was sitting on the exam table her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Yes he knows but what we don't know is if it's his" she blurted. It wasn't something she had planned on saying but she honestly didn't care at this point. Half the hospital was already calling her Satan so she was sure Adulterous Bitch was soon to follow. "Oh, so that other man you slept with could be the Daddy? Bailey asked as she set her clipboard on the desk. "He's not just some other man Miranda, he's Derek's best friend." Addison sighed. Bailey put on some gloves as Addison waited for her response, "That's your business I'm not getting involved" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to unload on you it's all just been really hard you know?" she asked positioning herself on the exam table so Bailey could apply the gel. "Now I don't need to tell you this is going to be cold" Bailey said completely ignoring Addison's previous statement. As the gel was applied and the computer was setting up Addison felt a sense of emptiness overcome her. When she imagined seeing her baby for the first time she imaged that the father would be there by her side. Holding her hand telling her everything would be okay. But when she looked to her left there was nothing but the empty white wall of the hospital room. She just stared at the wall, she couldn't bring herself to look at the monitor just yet. Addison knew that no matter who the father was she would love the baby unconditionally. Why did she have to be so stupid and go get herself in this mess? She loved Derek and now she was in love with Mark. Derek had made in extremely clear that he didn't want her anymore, he wanted the much younger, much prettier intern and she was okay with that. "You ready?" Bailey's voice intercepted her thoughts. "I'm nervous" she admitted. "You did not drag me in here for nothing did you?" "No Miranda I guess I didn't" Addison bit her lip and turned her head toward the monitor. Being that this was her area of expertise she did not need Bailey to tell her anything. There on the screen was everything she had always wanted. That tiny little human depended on her for everything and she was willing to do whatever it took to keep her child safe. "I need a DNA test done" she said. Bailey looked at her, "Do you have DNA from both men?" "I'm sure you can get Derek's and I can get Mark's somehow." "Addison are you sure you want to do this? Maye it would be better if no one knew." "I thought about that too but I need to do this for the guys, I owe them that." "Okay well you should get everything done here before you leave." "I plan on it."

Addison rounded the corner of the third floor that day and bumped into none other than Meredith Grey. "Oh I'm sorry" Meredith exclaimed before she realized who it was. Addison took a moment before she responded, she could do this one of two ways. The first way being she could be nice to the woman who had her husband's heart or she could be a total bitch to her. "You should know better than to run into a pregnant woman." She chose to be a bitch. "Look, I know you may not like me but that gives you no reason to treat me that way." Meredith put her hands on her hips. "You see actually it does, you're sleeping with my husband and I'm your superior." "If I remember correctly you cheated on him with his best friend in his bed might I add." 'It was our bed in our house and honey let me tell you something enjoy him now because when and if he makes you his wife all this happily ever after crap will be long gone." Addison could feel her heart beginning to pound, this wasn't good for the baby she had to get away. Before Meredith had a chance to respond Addison spun around and went to her temporary office. Meredith stood there dumbfounded, who did that woman think she was? Cristina came running up behind her, "Did you show her whose boss?' she asked grinning. "Looks like Derek's right she really is Satan."

That night Addison sat in her hotel room with her phone in her hand. After her encounter with Meredith she had taken the rest of the day to spend completing charts. Before she left the hospital Richard had called her into his office. She was afraid he was going to criticize her about the way she talked to Meredith but the man honestly had no right. Instead he offered her a job at Seattle Grace. She told him her life was complicated right now and would think about it. He agreed and said that he needed an answer before she went back to New York. Her thumb grazed over the call button on the screen, she had to tell Mark what had happened that day but it was just so hard. "Screw it" she sighed as she pressed the button and put the phone to her ear. "I was wondering when I would hear from you" he answered, he sounded happy. "Yeah I had kind of an eventful day" "Please enlighten me" "I saw the baby this morning" there was a pause. Oh no did she say the wrong thing? "Was he with you?" "No Mark I did it by myself." "You should have waited Addie I would have gone with you." "This was something I had to do on my own but there is something I need your help with." "What?" "I need your DNA . . . " "They can tell that soon?" "Can be done as early as six weeks with this new technology." "I want to be with you when you do this Addison. You come home and we'll do it together." "No Mark, I'm doing it here." 'Why? Here is your home its where the baby will be reused." "Mark, I was offered a job here and I think I'm going to take it." There was another pause, she could hear his breathing. "Addison you're out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to let you do that!" he was shouting now. She bit her lip, "This is my baby and my life and I am going to do what is best for us." "By living where Derek and his Dirty Mistress are?" "The money is better here Mark, I have to do this." "Addison please don't do this" "I'm asking you to move with me" "Red you know I can't just up and leave my Practice." "Mark I'm moving here with or without you!" she hung up the phone. This was the best decision she could make right now. As much as she wanted Mark she needed the job and its money more. She would buy a big house for her and the baby and only put up with Derek at work. This was good for her, it was what she needed.


	5. 5

**_A/N: Greetings all! So it has been about a week since I've written and I'm sorry for that. Here we have the next chapter with some interesting conversations. Here we get to see the interns have one of their fun conversations, I had fun writing that scene. Also, next chapter we will jump forward a few weeks, should be exciting. I am glad so many of you are liking this story. All mistakes will be corrected soon I promise._**

 ** _Review Review Review!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _-KSuzMil_**

April 28t 2005,

Addison stood outside Richard Webbers office door. He was in the middle of a very intense conversation with someone, it sounded like Adele. She had laid awake half the night contemplating the decision she had made. She was taking the job and she was moving no one was going to stop her. Surprisingly there had been no word from Mark at all. She thought for sure he would call the next morning after their fight but nothing. Addison knew this was hard on him, it was hard on the both of them but she didn't want to stay in New York any longer. The office door opened and Adele stepped out, "Oh Addison!" she exclaimed. Addison forced a smile it had been years since she had seen her old friend, "Adele how are you?" "As good as a doctor's wife can be" she said bitterly. "Oh I see" Addison nodded "We must catch up come have brunch with me" "Sorry Adele I'm afraid I can't I'm in kind of a hurry this morning" Addison apologized. "That's alright dear, maybe some other time." "Of course I'll call you." Adele hugged Addison before disappearing down the hall. Richard who had been listening appeared in the doorway, 'I didn't tell her you were her." He said. "I gathered that" Addison mumbled walking into the office and taking a seat. "So what can I do for you Addie?" Richard asked closing the door. "I've given a lot of thought to the job offer" she began "and I've decided to take it." Richard beamed, "It will be such an honor having you work here Addison." "Thank you, I think I'll like it here too. It will be good for me and the baby." She said her hand instinctively flying to her stomach. "You're really sure about this?" Richard questioned raising an eyebrow. Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepard was a very strong independent woman no doubt but he was worried that moving yo a new place with a new job and a baby on the way would be too much for her. "Richard I can do this, I need this." She said standing up. "I'll have a contract for you ti sign first thing Monday morning." He told her. Addison nodded, "I'll be here" she nodded and left the room.

"Oh my God you guys!" Cristina yelled as she sat down at the lunch table that afternoon. "What?" Izzie questioned taking a bit of her banana. "Satan is staying" "You mean McHot?" Alex laughed. "Her name is Addison" Meredith grumbled, whatever Cristina had to say she really didn't want to hear it. "Who cares what her name is, the Chief offered her a job here and she's taking it." "Cristina how do you know this?" George questioned. "Burke told me after surgery this morning. He said Webber offered her a salary she couldn't refuse and she'll sign her contract on Monday." "Oh wow so she'll be working here, Mer are you okay?" Izzie asked staring at Meredith who had been trying to unwrap her peanut butter and jelly sandwich for at least two minutes. "Yeah I'm fine why?" "Oh gee I don't know McDreamy's secret wife shows up with a secret baby that may or may not be his and now she's staying here permanently." Cristina said pointing out the obvious. "Derek has made it very clear that he doesn't want Addison and he doesn't even think the baby is his." Meredith bit into her sandwich, "Oh right it could belong to mystery guy" Alex jumped in trying to be funny, judging by the expression on Cristina's face it clearly wasn't working. "Wait what?" George asked yet again confused. "Keep up here Bambi!" Cristina smacked him over the head with a bag of chips before opening them. "So is McDreamy getting a McDivorce?" Izzie asked Meredith. "Iz, do not Mc the word divorce" Alex told her. " "He wants to but he hasn't gotten papers yet." Meredith explained. Derek had talked about divorcing his wife once but never mentioned it again. "But guys what if the baby isn't the mystery guys?" "George literally just stop talking." Cristina grumbled. "We talked about that too" Meredith said "he doesn't want it even it is his." "Why? I mean its his kid." Alex wondered stealing some of Georges French fries. "He doesn't want any reminder of his life with her. He never wanted kids with her, she's just too cold to be a mother." "He said that?' Izzie asked leaning in closer to Meredith. "The first part yes, the part about her being cold that was me." "But you're going to stand your ground and show her that Derek is yours now right?" Cristina asked Meredith anxiously. "From what Derek has told me, Addison doesn't want him back. The only reason she came was to tell him about the baby." The five interns finished their lunch in silence. Meredith was not the least bit worried about Addison staying in Seattle. She was with Derek and despite a few things they were happy. She was upset with him at first for keeping his life in New York a secret but eventually forgave him.

Derek flung the door to Richards's office open and it hit the wall with a bang. "What did you do?" he yelled. Richard who had been enjoying a nice quiet lunch put down his fork and looked up at Derek. "What are you talking about?" "Addison! You offered her a job here?" "And she happily took it." "Richard, the woman is Satan I tell you. Underneath that red hair are little tiny horns." "I think you're overreacting Derek. Addie is one of the best in the country and this hospital is lucky to have her. This has nothing to do with you and your marriage." Richard calmly explained. "You swear you didn't do this to try and get us back together?" "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard Shep. I do not have time to sit here and play Dr. Phil with you people." "Dr. Phil very funny. Listen Richard she'll make this hospital a living hell within a matter of days." "She has already been here a week and nothing has happened Derek I think the hospital will be just fine you're the one with the problem." "Just promise me you will keep her away from Meredith." 'I am not a babysitter either Dr. Shepard, if Addison wants Meredith on her service she will get her and that's that." Derek looked at Richard, you will regret this." He said before storming out of the room and slamming the door.


End file.
